A Taste of Heaven
by blackfireandredroses
Summary: Francis and his son Matthew run a quaint little restaurant that many of their friends frequent. Francis had been in love with his friend Arthur for years, and Matthew has a crush on his father's friend Gilbert. Nothing can bring them close enough for their love to truly show until they are threatened with losing their home away from home. FrUk and PruCan, lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea and was prompted to actually write it out by a friend of mine w it'll be a combo of FrUk and PruCan, cause there just isn't enough PruCan out there!**

"Bonjour, bienvenue à 'un avant-goût du ciel,'" a blonde greeted with a cheerful smile. He had short sandy blonde hair with a stray curl on the right side and violet eyes hidden behind a pair of wire framed glasses. He wore a short sleeved button up shirt and black slacks, with a short black apron tied around his waist.

"English," another blonde man sighed. "Please, someone."

The first blonde giggled, "Hello Arthur, Alfred."

The third blonde, another one with glasses and big grin on his face, nudged the man he'd walked in with. "Lighten up, pops, honestly." He wore a brown pilot's jacket over his own button up and blue jeans. His blue eyes sparked as he looked back at the younger blonde. "How's it going, Mattie?"

"It's fine," Mattie answered. He picked up two menus from the greeter stand and walked back a bit. The other two followed him, one reluctantly.

Matthew Williams had just turned eighteen, and worked at his father's restaurant, A Taste of Heaven. Alfred Jones had been his friend all through high school; the self-proclaimed hero had defended the meeker boy from the school's bullies.

Alfred's father, Arthur Kirkland, was still dressed in his cop uniform, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was a temperamental English man with green eyes and larger eyebrows. He had known Matthew's father in school, and reluctantly kept in touch.

Matthew seated them in a booth near the back, "Usual drinks?"

"Yep," Alfred answered, sitting across from his father. "Thanks Mattie."

Matthew smiled and walked back into the kitchen. "Papa," he called.

"Over here, mon petit," his father replied, standing over a stove that was in the kitchen.

"Alfred and Arthur are here," Matthew said, coming to stand by the man.

Francis Bonnefoy was taller than his son with longer blonde hair that was tied back with a satin ribbon. He had soft blue eyes and a deep voice that was thick with his French accent. He brightened at the mention of the green eyed cop.

"Vraiment? Mon Angleterre?" he smiled.

Matthew giggled, "Oui, papa. He looks to have just gotten off work."

"Ah, than mon amour will not be in a good mood," Francis chuckled. It was no secret that he was in love with the cop, but said cop didn't usually appreciate the French man's flirting. "I'm almost done with this, then I'll take their drinks to them."

Matthew nodded, "Just don't make him throw the cup at you again."

Francis chuckled again, plating the food he'd been making. Matthew put the food on a carrying tray and brought it out to the table while his father attended the blondes.

Matthew carried the tray across to another table that also had some familiar faces. Brothers Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt sat across from each other, speaking in quick German that Matthew had stopped trying to understand.

Gilbert cut his brother off as he greeted, "Hey again Birdie."

Matthew rolled his eyes to himself as he set the plates down in front of them. He saw the look Ludwig shot his older brother. Ludwig was another classmate of Matthew's. He was only a year older than him, but his boyfriend was Matthew's age. He was another blonde with slicked back hair and blue eyes.

Gilbert was an odd one with white hair and red eyes. He was a friend of Francis, having met while they were out at a bar with their own respective groups. Matthew didn't understand the albino, but he couldn't help but blush almost every time he was around. The man was weird, but his smile was something Matthew looked forward to seeing often.

"He has a name, brother," Ludwig said, his own accent thick.

Gilbert looked at him, "What, you think the awesome me doesn't know that? I know his name. I just like to call him Birdie."

Matthew didn't really mind it. He was used to it. He blushed when Gilbert turned to him with a wide grin, "You don't mind it, do ya Birdie?"

Matthew shook his head, a little quick. "E-Excuse me," he said, turning back to the kitchen. He didn't notice Gilbert watch him walk off.

Ludwig shook his head, "You're so obvious."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Ludwig asked. He knew that Mattie, for some reason, liked his brother as much as his brother liked him.

Gilbert shook his head, "I can't. You know how un-awesome it would be to ask my friend's son out?"

It was Ludwig's turn to roll his eyes. His brother was hopeless.

Matthew saw his father at Alfred and Arthur's table. Alfred was trying really hard not to bust up laughing as Francis flirted and tried to get Arthur to agree to go on a date with him. Matthew smiled a bit as he walked up to his friend.

"Frog, if you ask one more time, I'll shove my baton where the sun doesn't shine," Arthur threatened, his glare in place as he had a hand on the teacup Francis had brought him.

"Come now, Angleterre," Francis said. He leaned a little closer to Arthur's ear, "Wouldn't it have to be the other way around?"

Alfred did laugh at how beet red Arthur's face got. Arthur smacked Francis upside the head. Francis only laughed.

"Papa," Matthew sighed.

Francis's laughter calmed, "Je suis désolé, mon cher. I will go and cook your dinner."

"Tch, stupid frog," Arthur muttered as Francis ruffled Matthew's hair as he passed. Matthew smiled to the two of them before walking around the other tables.

A Taste of Heaven was a small, almost hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Francis was the only cook, and Matthew and sometimes Alfred worked the seating area. It was painted with warm red colors, with burgundy tablecloths and seats. There were a fake candles and a vase of roses in the center of each table, and the chandeliers above were meant to be like candles as well.

It was always comforting to Matthew to be there every day. It smelled of his father's cooking, and the roses were also a welcomed scent. It was warm, inviting. It was home to them. A home away from home, this place meant everything to both of them.

Arthur looked around from his seat as he and Alfred waited for Francis to bring out their food. He knew it would be him instead of Mattie since the French man never passed up on an opportunity to talk to him.

"What's up?" Alfred asked, noticing how quiet his dad had gotten.

"I'm just wondering. . ."

"Wondering what, Angleterre?" Francis asked, scaring Arthur who hadn't seen him coming.

Arthur growled at him, "Don't do that!" He muttered to himself as Francis set the food down in front of them. Alfred happily thanked him and dug into his specially made hamburger, Francis style. "Hey Frog."

"Hm?" Francis looked at Arthur.

"Should the place be this empty?" Arthur asked, looking around again. Beside himself and Alfred, and the German brothers, there were two other tables filled with people. Even for the small place, that wasn't a lot.

Arthur looked up at Francis and caught to sad look the man had as he looked around himself, before it was covered in his usual cheerful smile. "It is fine, mon cher. It is a bit of a slow night for us."

Arthur didn't believe him, but Francis had excused himself before he could say anything more. He watched the man go.

"What was that about?" Alfred asked, surprised that Francis had left them alone so soon. Matthew usually had to drag him off so they could eat in peace.

Arthur didn't answer, partially glaring at Francis's back as he walked through the kitchen door. Alfred looked at him when he didn't get an answer, then shrugged and returned his attentions to his burger.

**Yay! First chapter done! XP I'll work on updating this as much as I can, I know I've been slacking off on my other stories ^ ^; I'll get to them. . . Eventually. . .**

_Bonjour, bienvenue à 'un avant-goût du ciel- Hello, welcome to A Taste of Heaven_

_mon petit- my little one_

_Vraiment? Mon Angleterre?- Really? My England?_

_Oui- yes_

_mon amour- my love_

_Je suis désolé, mon cher- I'm sorry, my dear._

_Mon cher- my dear_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am honestly surprised at how many people seem to like this story XD Well, for everyone who is interested, here is the second chapter! This is focused more on PruCan : )**

"Papa?" Matthew asked, knocking lightly on the office door as he opened it.

Francis looked up a bit in surprise, "Matthieu, I thought you were watching a movie with Alfred?"

"We are, but he asked if he could have the college pamphlets I had collected," his son said, a little confused about what his father was doing. "Have you seen them?"

"Non, mon petit," Francis said. "Have you looked in the den?"

Matthew shook his head, "No, not yet. Merci papa."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus, fils," Francis replied, going back to the paperwork on his desk.

Matthew left his father to his work and walked down the hall to the den. He, Alfred, Arthur and Francis were at his and his father's home. Ludwig and Glibert had tagged along, eventually joined by Ludwig's boyfriend Feliciano, and Francis's other friend Antonio. Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred, Ludwig, Feli and himself were watching movies and hanging out, while Arthur was in the den reading and Francis was in his office sorting paperwork for the restaurant.

Arthur looked up at him as he entered, "Hello, Matthew. Is Alfred behaving?"

Matthew smiled, "He's fine. I'm just looking for the pamphlets for him."

"These?" he asked, indicating some on the coffee table.

"Oui," Matthew said, walking over to pick them up.

"Where's the frog?" Arthur asked. He found it odd that he hadn't been interrupted yet.

"He's in his office," Matthew replied before walking back out towards the living room where Alfred was hanging over the arm of the couch, flipping through their Netflix. Ludwig sat in their armchair with Feli in his lap, the little brunette bantering a bit with Alfred over not watching a horror movie. Antonio was in the kitchen making popcorn and Gilbert was sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch.

"Hm," Arthur hummed to himself. No, he was not worried about the frog. He was worried about what could happen to Mattie if something happened. That was it. He did not care an ounce about the French man.

He stood and walked down the hall to Francis's office and walked in. Francis jumped and looked up, quickly covering what he'd been looking at. Arthur gave him a look, "Something I can do for you, mon amour?"

"What the bloody hell are you hiding, frog?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever do you mean, Angleterre?" Francis asked, smiling lightly.

"You know damn well what I mean."

"Aw," Francis said, standing. "If you were lonely, you only had to say so." He walked to him with his arms open.

"Stay away from me! That's not what I. . . Damn it!" Arthur ran away from Francis's hug attempt.

"Honhonhon," the larger blonde laughed, running after him.

The others saw them run by. Antonio, Gilbert and Alfred busted up laughing. Matthew sighed to himself, trying to steal the remote from Alfred.

"No way, Mattie," Alfred said, stopping laughing abruptly. "We are watching Wrong Turn."

"Nuuuu!" Feli cried.

"Non, Alfred," Matthew said. "Please, can we watch something else?"

"You two are wimps," Alfred stated. He turned the lights off and started the movie. Feli and Matthew exchanged fearful looks. Feli cuddled further in his boyfriend's lap. Ludwig shot a glare at Alfred, who was happily munching on popcorn.

Matthew picked a pillow up and hugged it to his chest. Glibert looked at him and moved to sit on the couch next to him. "Don't worry, Birdie. The awesome me is here."

Matthew smiled and laughed a little. Gilbert settled beside him, his arm on the back of the couch behind his head. Matthew subconsciously leaned towards and against him as the movie started.

='w'=='w'=='w'=

Part of the way through the movie, Ludwig stood with Feli and left the room. The brunette was nearly bawling in fear. Matthew felt like following. His head was buried in the pillow and he was shaking.

He jumped nearly to the ceiling when he felt an arm come around his shoulder. It was Gilbert. "Come on, Birdie," he said, offering a hand.

Matthew went to take the hand when something happened on screen that sent him tackling the albino and hiding his face against his chest. Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. He walked out of the room, following his brother into the den. Ludwig was sitting on the couch in there with Feli in his lap. Gilbert sat on the floor across the coffee table, setting Matthew in his lap.

It didn't take the blonde to realize how he was seated and how close he was to the albino. Blushing furiously, he stammered, "I-I'm al-alright now, G-Gilbert. Merci."

Gilbert let Matthew move off his lap to sit next to him on the floor, "You sure you're alright, Birdie?"

Matthew nodded his head, "I'll be fine."

Ludwig said something in harsh German. Matthew didn't know what he said, but Gilbert laughed and replied. He looked around and randomly said, "Who's up for some cards?"

The others looked at him in confusion. Gilbert stood and picked up a box of cards from the bookshelf in the corner. He turned back to them, "It'll take your minds off the movie." He grinned.

They ended up playing anything from poker (which Mattie and Feli had a hard time with) to go fish. Alfred eventually joined them when he 'got bored' of the movie. Ludwig did smack him hard upside the head as he sat down.

Antonio had to go home, and passed Francis and Arthur in the kitchen. Arthur was sitting at the table with a cup of tea while Francis leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee. "The ninos are asleep in the den. Feli's going home with Ludwig tonight, and Gilbert said they'd be leaving shortly."

"Merci, mon ami," Francis said. "Drive safe." Antonio waved and walked out.

Arthur and Francis walked to the den and stood in the doorway. Alfred was sprawled with his legs still cris crossed under the table. Ludwig was leaning back against the couch with Feli asleep on his chest. Francis smiled softly as he saw Matthew. He had fallen asleep on his side, his head in Gilbert's lap. Gilbert, being the only one awake, hadn't noticed either of the men and was stroking Matthew's hair, a soft smile on his face.

"That's actually kind of cute," Arthur commented quietly.

Francis chuckled, catching his friend's attention. Cutting the albino off from what would have been an excuse as to why he was so touchy with his son, he said, "Thank you for keeping them out of trouble, Gilbert. Mind helping us get Matthieu and Alfred upstairs?"

Gilbert blinked but nodded his head, "J-Ja." He moved to carefully pick Matthew up, holding him bridal style.

"Last door on the right," Francis told him, moving to lift Alfred.

Gilbert walked up the stairs and found the boy's room. It was decorated in reds and whites, and was kept neat and simple. The German smiled at the worn-out looking stuffed polar bear sitting on the made bed. Carefully balancing Matthew on one arm, he pulled the covers down and lay the boy in bed.

He smiled a bit when the boy muttered something uncatchable and hugged his polar bear to his chest. Gilbert leaned over and placed a light kiss on his head, "Gute Nacht, mein Vögelchen."

**I have a lot of fun in looking up phrases in other languages XD I really want to learn French and German, and one of these days, I swear I will!**

**A/N: Ludwig was saying that he was going to kill Alfred for making them watch that movie. I've never seen it myself, but my friend said that it was really scary.**

**Review please! It lets me know people are actually interested in what I'm writing and makes me want to continue writing it : )**

_Merci – thank you_

_Vous êtes les bienvenus, fils – You're welcome, son_

_Mon ami – my friend_

_Ja – yes (German)_

_Gute Nacht, mein Vögelchen – Goodnight, my little Birdie (German)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter three X) Thanks to ****Yamisgirl72**** and ****cheshire13**** for the reviews X3 and thanks to everyone who favorited this story. **

**Enjoy the next chapter! (this one is focused more on FrUk)**

Arthur was sitting at the dining room table again, finishing his tea. Francis was seeing the German brothers off after getting Alfred up to the spare room across from Mattie's. This wasn't the first time Alfred had fallen asleep at his friend's house.

Francis walked back into the room, "Will you be staying the night, mon Angleterre?"

"Don't call me that," Arthur stated. He normally said no, not wanting to sleep under the same roof as Francis in case the other blonde tried something. "And sure. I'm off tomorrow anyway."

Francis blinked at him in surprise. He smiled gently, "Alright. You can use my room."

"Huh?"

"Not in that way," Francis told him quickly, taking the empty teacup to the sink to wash. "I have work to finish, so I can sleep in the den for a night."

"Are you. . . sure?" Arthur asked, not entirely sure if he believed him or not.

"Oui," Francis replied. "If you were to sleep in the den, I would accidentally wake you when I went upstairs." He turned to him, "Alright?"

Arthur blinked at him, but nodded, "Alright."

He followed Francis up the stairs to his room, the first door on the left. Francis pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. "They may be a bit big. . ."

"It's fine," Arthur said, looking around the room. Francis was the obvious owner, as it was decorated with obvious taste. Roses were in a vase near the window, and the wind blew the fragrance through the room. It was. . . soothing.

"Angleterre?" Francis's voice brought Arthur back to reality. He had closed his eyes and was leaning against the wall.

"Thanks," he muttered, taking the clothes.

Francis smiled at him, "I will be downstairs if you need anything." He lifted Arthur's hand to his lips, "Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour." He smiled at him before moving around him and leaving the room.

Arthur stood frozen to the spot for quite a few minutes. He shook his head quickly and moved to the connected bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, seeing the deep blush on his cheeks. He sighed to himself and changed.

He set his uniform on a chair in the corner of the room. The armchair was meant for reading in since a bookshelf was next to it and a lamp over it. Arthur shook his head as he turned the light off and crawled into the king sized bed. The deep blue silk sheet felt amazing against his skin, and he relaxed into the softness that was Francis's bed.

As he closed his eyes and curled up to sleep, he caught something other than the rose scent that filled the room. It was warm, comforting. Arthur realized that it was Francis's scent. He caught it all the time when the Frenchman hugged him.

He sighed to himself again as his eyes slipped closed to sleep. "What are you hiding, Frog?"

/ *_* /

Arthur was up early the next morning. He checked on both the boys before going downstairs. Alfred was sprawled across the bed, loosely holding a pillow against his chest and softly snoring. Arthur smirked and shook his head at his son. Matthew was lying on his side, curled around his polar bear and tucked under his red sheets. He was so cute.

He looked in the den as he passed it on the way to the kitchen and paused mid-step. The den was empty. No sign of anyone sleeping in there at all. He moved down the hall to the kitchen. Nope, Francis wasn't there either.

"That's odd," Arthur muttered to himself. Francis was always awake first and making them breakfast. The French man always went overboard when Arthur was over for breakfast.

The cop moved to Francis's office and looked in. He found the taller blonde asleep over his desk. A very confused Arthur walked into the room and across to him. There were a bunch of papers under Francis's head, but Arthur couldn't read what any of them were about.

Arthur shook Francis's shoulder, "Francis? Wake up, Frog."

Francis shifted a little and muttered something uncatchable.

"Francis!" Arthur said a little louder.

Francis's blue eyes slowly blinked open. He sat up stiffly, rubbing the back of his neck. It took him a moment to notice Arthur. "Oh, bonjour, mon cher. What are you doing up so early?"

"It's almost eight," Arthur told him.

Francis blinked at him, still half asleep. He smiled a little, "It would seem that I have overslept then, non?"

Arthur frowned in return. "Is everything alright?"

Francis chuckled, "But of course. Why would they be?" He stood from his desk after putting a file full of papers into a drawer. "Come. I will start breakfast."

Francis took Arthur's hand and pulled him out of the office. He sat him at the table and moved around the kitchen to start breakfast.

Before Arthur could press, Matthew appeared in the kitchen doorway, tiredly rubbing an eye with the back of a hand and holding his polar bear in the other arm. "Bonjour papa, Arthur."

"Bonjour, Matthieu," Francis greeted.

"Morning," Arthur said, glaring at Francis's back. Matthew blinked in confusion at him.

"Matthieu," Francis said, walking over to his son. "Could you take over breakfast for a few minutes?"

"Bon, papa," Matthew said, nodding his head. He was too tired to realize his father was still in his shirt and slacks from yesterday. He set his polar bear on the table and took over the cooking as Francis went upstairs to shower and change.

Arthur tapped his fingers against the table in annoyance. It gained him a confused look from Matthew as the boy set the now made pancakes and bacon on the table.

"You don't really need him, do you?" he asked.

"Quoi?"

**Short chapter is short XD well, it's progress. I'll probably only add a few more chapters to this story, so progress is progress.**

_Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour – Sweet dreams, my love_

_bonjour, mon cher – good morning, my dear_

_Non - No_

_Bon - Alright_

_Quoi? – What?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly, I'm surprised I've done so well in updating this one. . . I'm sure the watchers of my other stories hate me right now . Oh, well. People seem to like this story, so it's still a good thing : )**

Matthew was sitting on a stool by the greeter's stand. His arms were against the stand and his head resting on one of his hands. He was bored. Very, very bored.

It was late afternoon, and A Taste of Heaven was empty. Literally, the only people in the building were himself and his papa. He sighed, folding his arms and setting his head on them.

"What's the matter, Birdie? You're looking pretty down."

Looking up, the blonde found Gilbert standing in front of him, leaning on the other side of the stand. "Oh, b-bonjour Gilbert," he said, ducking his head shyly.

Gilbert looked around the place, "Ouch. This place is a ghost town."

Matthew sighed, "Oui. We've had five tables filled today."

Gilbert frowned, "That little? I thought people loved your dad's cooking?"

The boy shrugged. "I thought so, too, but no one's been coming."

"Hm," he hummed a bit to himself. He ruffled Matthew's hair and walked back to the kitchen to see what Francis was up to.

The French man was leaning against a kitchen counter, looking through some papers. He glanced up when Gilbert walked in and slightly smiled. He stood up straight as he closed the folder the papers were in, "Bonjour, mon ami. What brings you here today?"

"Just got off work and thought I'd drop by," Gilbert replied, coming to jump up onto the counter next to Francis. "Mattie's dying of boredom out there."

Francis sighed, "It's not a surprise. He has nothing to when no one comes here."

Gilbert frowned at him. "Everything alright?"

Francis turned his usual carefree smile to his friend, "Everything is fine, mon ami. Could I possibly ask a favor?"

"Yeah, sure man," Gilbert answered.

"Could you take Matthieu out? He hasn't eaten yet and I'm sure it'd help with the boredom."

"Uh. . ."

"It's fine, Gilbert," Francis smiled at him. "I think he'd like it as well."

The albino slowly nodded, "Yeah. . . sure."

Both men walked back into the main room. "Matthieu." Matthew turned to face them, slipping off the stool to walk over to them. "Go ahead and take your break, mon petit. I can look after the restaurant for a bit."

Matthew nodded slowly, "Okay. If you're sure."

"Gilbert has offered to treat you." Matthew blushed deeply, and his father had to refrain from laughing at his son's nervousness. He watched as Gilbert escorted his son to the door. "Amusez-vous bien, mes tourtereaux petits!"

Matthew blushed darker, "Papa!"

Francis chuckled to himself as they walked out.

"What'd he say?" Gilbert asked.

/ *_* /

Gilbert wasn't all too sure what to do to get the cute blonde next to him to relax a little. He could tell he was nervous, but he wanted him to have fun. He then got an idea. Pulling into a small strip mall, he pulled his wallet out.

"Can you go over there to get the food?" he asked Matthew, handing him some money. He told him what he wanted.

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked cutely. Gilbert nearly died.

"I'm going to get something," he said. He smirked, "Don't worry, you'll love it."

Matthew smiled a little in return, blushing at that smirk. He got out to do as Gilbert asked while Gilbert went into another store to get Mattie a treat. He was back at the car before Mattie came back. He didn't tell the blonde what he had gotten, instead he started driving again.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert glanced at him, still smirking. "You'll see."

/ *_* /

"Can I look now?" Matthew asked, gripping the back of Gilbert's shirt and trying not to stumble as he followed behind him with his eyes closed.

"Almost," Gilbert replied. He set the food down and took Matthew's hand. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Matthew's eyes blinked open and then widened. Gilbert had driven them to just outside of town and walked them up a hill that overlooked the entire city. Since it was close to sunset, the view was breathtaking.

"Mon Dieu," the boy breathed.

Gilbert sat on the ground, gently pulling Matthew down beside him. They ate together happily, Gilbert able to get Matthew talking with him.

After they had eaten, Gilbert grinned widely when Matthew leaned his head against his shoulder. He leaned towards the boy a bit, setting his head over his as they looked out over the city. He pulled over a small box that he had kept hidden.

"They're not as good as what your dad makes, but I remember that you liked them," he said, catching Matthew's attention.

Matthew perked up, "Maple doughnuts!"

Gilbert smiled and then was surprised when Matthew turned and hugged him. "Uh. . ."

"Thank you, Gilbert," Matthew said shyly into his shoulder. "I really like this."

Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist. "I'm glad you like this."

Matthew blushed deeply, hiding his head in Gilbert's shoulder. He was now basically sitting in Gilbert's lap, the other's arms still around him. He continued to sit in his lap as they ate the doughnuts Gilbert had gotten them. Matthew leaned back against Gilbert's chest.

They sat like that for a long while, watching the sunset over the city. Gilbert had his arms around him again, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Merci, Gilbert," Matthew said quietly.

Gilbert looked at him and kissed his cheek, smiling at the immediate blush that appeared. "You're welcome, Birdie."

/ *_* /

Francis had closed the restaurant early and gone home. He had run into Arthur at the door of the restaurant. "Mon cher, what are you doing here?"

"I am now asking why you're closing early," Arthur said, looking at him curiously.

Francis shrugged a bit, "No one was coming, so I decided to go home. Was mon amour coming to eat?"

Arthur looked off to the side.

Francis smiled at him, "I will cook for you at my place. Shall we?" He offered his arm to him.

"You're weird," Arthur muttered, but took the offered arm anyway.

Back at Francis's house, he cooked dinner for him and Arthur. "You let your son go out with Gilbert?" Arthur asked when he was told.

"Gilbert cares for him," Francis said.

"I know he does, but I wouldn't expect you to set them up. Though I guess I should have."

Francis shrugged. After dinner, he went into his office while Arthur sat in the living room with a book. It didn't take long for Arthur to get up and go into the office.

"What's going on?" he asked, stopping next to Francis behind the desk.

Francis had looked up when Arthur first entered. "Whatever do you mean?"

Arthur looked at him, hands on his hips. "You've been acting weird all week. What's going on?" Francis shook his head, but Arthur cut him off, "Don't lie to me!" He leaned against the desk, "Francis, what's going on?"

Francis's usual grin slowly slipped from his face and he sighed sadly. He moved his arms from the paperwork on his desk. Arthur looked at him and then at the papers. He picked one up and looked it over.

"These are files of how the restaurant has been doing the past few months," Francis explained. Arthur could see a steady decline in the numbers on the page.

"What does this mean?" He looked back at Francis when the other didn't answer and was shocked to see that the other's eyes were filling with tears. "Francis?"

"It means. . ." he said finally, looking up at Arthur. "That we're going to lose un avant-goût du ciel."

**And the real plot unfolds, dun dun dun. Lol, not really. XD Drama and lemons coming up!**

_Amusez-vous bien, mes tourtereaux petits – Have fun my little lovebirds! (tehe w I had to have Francis said this)_

_un avant-goût du ciel – A Taste of Heaven_


	5. Chapter 5

**Good news! I'm almost done writing this story XD which means faster updates from me! XP**

**Anyway, special thanks to **SaraBarns, cheshire13 **and** AllinahPony. **You're comments made my day when I read them X)**

**And of course thanks to everyone who's been reading this.**

"What do you me. . .?" Arthur started. He was cut off by an abrupt, "Quoi?"

They both looked over to see Matthew, on the verge of tears, standing in the now open doorway. "Papa?" he asked. "Que voulez-vous dire que nous allons perdre le restaurant?"

Arthur knew that Matthew and Francis both tended to switch to French when they were upset about something. He saw it a lot when the Frenchman got really mad.

"Matthieu," Francis said, standing. "Don't worry, mon cher. It will be fine."

The boy quickly shook his head. "Comment peut-elle être bien quand nous perdons notre maison loin de la maison?"

Francis moved around Arthur and the desk to go over to him. "It will be, mon cher. It will be." He opened his arms to hug his son.

Matthew shook his head again and turned away, running out the front door. "Non!"

"Matthieu!" Francis called, trying to go after him, but Arthur gripped his arm.

"Give him some time," the cop said softly. It actually hurt him to see the Frenchman so upset. He'd only ever seen tears come from the man on the day Matthew was born and when his wife died a year later.

"That place means everything to us," Francis said quietly. "Matthieu was basically raised there."

Arthur moved a step closer and set his head on Francis's shoulder. "Is there anything you could do to keep it?"

He shook his head, "I don't know." He hid his face in one of his hands. Arthur frowned and wrapped his arms around him in his own hug. He felt the other's arms come around him and the Frenchman's head setting on his shoulder.

"We'll figure something out," Arthur said softly.

He made the Frenchman some coffee and sat on the floor in front of the couch with him. The papers were spread out on the coffee table. He looked over them to try and see what their problem was exactly.

They bounced ideas off each other, Arthur having to keep Francis focused. Francis was worried about Matthew. Arthur had thought he'd have gone to Alfred. He offered to call Alfred to see.

"Ello?" Alfred answered.

Arthur sighed, "Don't answer the phone with a full mouth, Alfred."

"Oh, hey pops, what's up?" he asked after swallowing.

"Is Matthew with you?" Arthur asked.

"Mattie? No, I haven't seen him today. Why?"

Arthur frowned. Matthew had run out almost an hour ago. If he wasn't with Alfred, where could he be? "Can you call around to the others in your group?" he asked his son. "See where he is?"

"Yeah, sure," Alfred said. "What's up?"

"I'll explain later," Arthur told him. He hung up and glanced at Francis who was in the kitchen. The Frenchman was a natural stress cooker. Arthur sighed and hoped that this could be fixed.

/ *_* /

Glibert was in his room with a goofy grin on his face. He was considering his and Mattie's outing a date.

He heard a knock on his door, "Ja?"

"Gilbert," Ludwig said, opening the door to look at the albino stretched out on the bed. "Have you heard from Mattie since you dropped him off?"

"Uh. . . no," he said, sitting up. "Should I have?"

"Alfred called," the blonde said, holding up his phone. "Arthur had asked him to see if anyone knew where Mattie was."

Gilbert frowned. "I'll drive around," he said, grabbing his phone and keys from the nightstand. Ludwig nodded and called Alfred back to tell him they were looking.

Gilbert first stopped at A Taste of Heaven. All lights were off, and no one was sitting outside. He wasn't there.

He drove around to all places he knew meant something to the young blonde, but he wasn't anywhere. He was running out of options till he was struck with a thought. He doubted it, but he decided to check anyway.

He went to the hill he'd taken Mattie to earlier. He scrambled out of the car when he saw someone sitting at the top. "Mattie!"

Matthew looked at him, and Gilbert's heart clenched when he saw tears running down the blonde's face.

He knelt in front of him and took Mattie's face in his hands. "What's wrong, Birdie?"

Matthew tackled him, wrapping his arms around him and crying into his chest. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the boy and texted his brother that he had found him. He pulled Matthew into his lap and gently rocked, rubbing his back until the cries quieted.

"We're losing it," Matthew said quietly after a while. "The restaurant. We're losing it." He cried again.

Gilbert shushed him softly. "It's okay, Birdie." He hugged him tight. "It's okay." He petted the blonde's hair. "Come on. Everyone's worried about you."

Matthew shook his head fast and clung to Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert sighed and stood, picking Matthew up bridal style. "Let's at least get you inside. You'll get sick out here."

He walked down to his car and sat in the back with Matthew. He sat with the blonde in his lap, rubbing his back as he clung to him. It took a little while for Matthew to calm down enough to pull back. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay?" Gilbert asked him.

Matthew nodded. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Gilbert shook his head. "Don't worry about it. But your pops is worried about you. Let me take you home?"

Matthew nodded again and moved from his lap.

Gilbert held Matthew's hand as he drove back to Francis's house. Inside, Francis was pacing in the living room. Arthur was sitting on the couch, watching. He had tried getting the Frenchman to sit, and it hadn't done anything. Francis ran to the door when it opened and hugged Matthew.

"Matthieu! Où étiez-vous?"

"Je suis désolé, papa," Matthew said, hugging him back.

Francis sighed. "Well, you're home now." He ran his hand through his son's hair.

Arthur and Gilbert watched as Francis took Matthew's hand and went upstairs. Gilbert looked at Arthur, "Figure anything out?"

Arthur shook his head. "They just don't have the money to keep the place going."

"How much do they need?" Gilbert asked. Arthur showed him the files. "Autsch," he winced. That was a lot. "Hm. . . Let me call to Antonio. Maybe there's something we can do to help out." Antonio owned a small café. He said he liked the quiet calm the place gave out.

Arthur nodded. "I'm going to stay here and see if I can get Francis to calm down enough to sleep."

Gilbert laughed. "Good luck with that." He walked outside to call his other friend, and explain Francis's dilemma. Arthur went up to check on Francis and Matthew. He found them in Matthew's room, Francis sitting on his son's bed with Matthew asleep curled at his side.

Arthur walked up to him. "Will he be alright?"

Francis nodded. "We'll find a way through this." He petted Matthew's head.

Arthur looked at him. "You should get some sleep, too."

Francis looked at him when Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled a little at him, covering his hand with his own. Arthur returned the smile and let Francis hold his hand as they walked out of the room.

**I notice, the more I write this, is that I focus more on PruCan than I do on FrUk. . . oh well. I love them both, but PruCan seriously needs more love. I'll make it up later. **

_Quoi? – What?_

_Que voulez-vous dire que nous allons perdre le restaurant? - What do you mean we're going to lose the restaurant?_

_Comment peut-elle être bien quand nous perdons notre maison loin de la maison? - How will it be fine when we're losing our home away from home?_

_Où étiez-vous? - Where have you been?_

_Je suis désolé, papa – I'm sorry, papa_

_Autsch – Ouch (German)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the encouraging remarks guys X) Here's the next chapter!**

By the time Arthur had gotten Francis to stop worrying and go to sleep, Antonio was downstairs, talking with Gilbert. Antonio had papers in his hands and they seemed pretty excited about something.

"Were you able to think of something?" Arthur asked, coming into the room to sit on the couch next to Gilbert.

"Ja!" he said excitably. "Antonio's got an idea."

Arthur looked over at the grinning Spaniard. "What is it?"

Antonio held up some papers. "My café has enough to cover Francis's losses. If we combine our businesses, we can save A Taste of Heaven!"

That lifted Arthur's spirits. "That's great! What do we need for that?"

Antonio handed him a paper. "Francis's signature. I've already drawn up the contract."

Arthur smiled. This would mean so much to the Frenchman.

/ *_* /

Francis didn't want to get up the next morning, but he knew he had to. Matthew would get more depressed if he saw his father so bad. He sighed and pushed himself up. He took his time showering and getting ready before going to Matthew's room.

The younger blonde was still asleep, his polar bear tightly curled in his arms. Francis sat on the bed next to him and ran a hand through the boy's hair. He sighed to himself.

"Francis?" He looked up at Arthur who was standing in the doorway.

"Oui, mon cher?"

"You should come downstairs," he told him. "Antonio wants to talk to you."

Francis nodded and stood to follow him downstairs. Antonio and Gilbert had fallen asleep on the couch and armchair. Gilbert was still asleep but Antonio was awake with a cup of coffee. He sat with Francis at the dining table and explained their idea.

Arthur leaned against the back of the couch and watched as Francis realized that his restaurant had a chance again. He smiled widely at him friend.

Arthur shook Gilbert's shoulder until the German woke up. "Take Mattie out today," he told him. "Meet us at the restaurant at opening."

"Wha?"

Arthur pushed him off the couch.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up." He stood from the floor and headed upstairs to wake Mattie up while the other two laughed at him.

"Hey, Birdie?" Gilbert knocked on the door. He peeked into the room. "You up?" He saw that the answer was no, Matthew was still asleep.

Gilbert walked into the room, ruffling his hair. He sat on Matthew's bed.

"Birdie, time to get up," he said, shaking his shoulder.

"Hm?" Matthew hummed tiredly. He blinked at the other. "Gilbert?"

The albino smiled a little. "Come on, Birdie. Let's get something to eat."

It took some coaxing to get the younger one out of bed and getting ready. Francis let Gilbert borrow his shower and some clothes while Matthew got up. He took Matthew's hand and headed out before he could protest.

/ *_* /

"Gilbert, what's going on?" Matthew asked tiredly as he leaned his head against Gilbert's shoulder. After being dragged out of the house, the albino had taken him out to breakfast, than to see a movie, and then out to lunch. After that, they had walked around the park and then Mattie had stayed the night with Albert. Gilbert had been taking him out all day, every day, for the past week. Right now, he was sitting on the hood of Gilbert's car while Gilbert leaned against it in a parking lot.

"Whatever do you mean?" Gilbert asked, wrapping an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"Why are we out here?" Matthew asked, looking up at him. "Again."

"Why not?" he retorted. "You've been having fun, right?"

Matthew blushed. "Oui. I have."

"So, this is to continue that," he grinned.

Matthew smiled a little back at him. He lightly nuzzled his head against Gilbert's shoulder, closing his eyes. Gilbert's phone went off and he looked at it. It was Antonio, saying that they were almost done.

The others had been working all week on moving things around in the restaurant and spreading the word that it was going to be a little different. They had enlisted Ludwig, Feli, Feli's brother Romano, Alfred, and several other of the teen's friends with promises of free food. They were hoping for a bigger reception than usual when they opened in a few hours.

/ *_* /

Gilbert saw the pout on Matthew's face when he turned the corner towards A Taste of Heaven. It turned to a curious surprise that Gilbert shared when they saw people waiting outside for the place to open. Gilbert parked and they got through the crowd to the door where Alfred let them in.

"Hey, Mattie!" the spectaled blonde greeted.

"Matthieu!" Francis called, coming over to him.

"Papa?" Matthew was very confused. The tables had been moved around, and recolored to warm reds, yellows, and soft blues and white. There were still candles and vases of flowers on each table. A spot had been cleared out and made into a dance floor, with a stand for a live band when needed. It was like a classic ballroom almost. Still family friendly and comfortable, but highly romantic and sweet too. "What happened?"

He was handed a pair of black slacks, a white button down shirt, black vest, and black shoes. "Go change, mon petit," his father told him. "We open in less than an hour."

"But. . . I thought. . ."

Francis smiled at him. "Antonio and Gilbert thought of a way to help. We're keeping un avant-goût du ciel."

Matthew stood there for a second and then widely smiled. He ran off to change as Francis turned to Gilbert.

"Merci, mon ami," he said.

Gilbert shrugged with a smile. "Es war nichts." (It was nothing) He walked off after Matthew to talk to him. He found him in the men's bathroom, looking over his uniform. He turned to Gilbert with a wide smile and ran over to hug him.

Gilbert laughed a little nervously, wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist. "Glad to see you smiling again."

Matthew looked up at him shyly. He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Gilbert's lips. He pulled back with a blush and got his things together, going back out to meet his dad. Gilbert stood in shock for a few minutes until it hit him. Matthew had kissed him! He grinned and went out into the main room.

Matthew, Alfred, Romano and Ludwig were working as waiters. Antonio, Feli, and Gilbert were helping Francis in the kitchen, as they had added more than just French cuisine to the menu. Arthur was working management and helping in the dining room as needed.

As the door opened to let the customers in, Gilbert could hear Matthew say, "Bonjour, bienvenue à 'un avant-goût du ciel."

**Gah, I'm sorry that this one seems sort of choppy and uneventful. I didn't want to do a day by day thing, that would have taken away from it. . .**

**Anyway, on a better note, I only plan to have two chapters after this. One for FrUk and one for PruCan. Lemons as promised to come X)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I honestly had planned to have both of these up weeks ago. . . I just got so caught up because my life suddenly got very busy.**

**AllinahPony****, yes, I meant Alfred *sweatdrop* I think I was half asleep when I wrote that. Sorry!**

**Anywho, better late than never, here's the PruCan ending**

It was a rush. The place was packed almost all night. People would leave, only to have others take their place. The teens were pushed to keep up the fast pace, but most did so very well with bright smiles. At least Matthew did.

Gilbert saw him whenever he came into the kitchen to drop and order or pick up an order. He smiled whenever he caught the blonde's eye, because Matthew would duck his head and blush.

Things slowed down around 11:30, and were cleared by midnight. The teens finished cleaning the main room and the adults cleaned the kitchen. Francis took out some whine and cider for them to celebrate over and have their own mini party.

Francis, Feli, and Antonio had pulled Arthur, Ludwig, and Romano onto the dance floor. Alfred was sitting in one of the booths, sleeping. Matthew was laughing at the others until Gilbert took his hand and pulled him to join them.

They were having fun. Gilbert watched Matthew as they danced, getting yet another blush from the boy. At the end of the song, he caught him around the waist, and kissed him. Not a peck like Matthew had done, but a complete kiss.

Matthew's mind blanked as his eyes slipped closed and his arms went around Gilbert's neck. Despite the surprised, it was soft and slow, Gilbert letting Matthew get used to it. He pulled away after a minute and smiled at him. Blushing brightly, Matthew smiled back.

Gilbert gave Matthew a ride home, and was going to stay until Francis got home. The Frenchman had stayed behind to clean and lock up with Arthur.

Gilbert held Matthew's hand as they walked up to the front door and went inside. Matthew was quiet, and even still blushing. His mind was still on the kiss Gilbert had given him, and the knowing look his father had when he asked his friend to take Matthew home.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Gilbert tugged on his hand and pulled him against his chest again. The albino had shut the door behind them and was leaning against it. He let Matthew lean against his chest as his hands rested on the blonde's hips.

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked before the albino ducked his head and kissed him again.

Gilbert lightly licked Matthew's lip, getting the boy to slowly open his mouth to him. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and ran it over every inch he could reach. Matthew melted against him, his hands on Gilbert's chest. Gilbert pulled him more against him, getting a gasp from Matthew when their hips were pushed more together.

Gilbert pulled away from the kiss to look at him. Matthew was panting a little, having lost his breath to the kiss, with a blush across his cheeks and his eyes lidded behind his glasses. Gilbert had a hard time not jumping him right then and there.

To prevent taking the boy in the hall way, Gilbert set his head on Matthew's shoulder to give him a minute to collect himself. That didn't work very well as he got a wonderful whiff of Matthew's maple-like scent. He turned his head to lick at Matthew's neck.

Matthew gasped, and pressed closer. His head tilted the other way which Gilbert took as an invitation. He moved his head to lick up the column and then nip back down to where the shirt got in the way. Matthew had fistfuls of his own shirt in his hands and the albino could feel him lightly shaking.

"Birdie?" he asked, pulling away a little.

Matthew shook his head, not letting him pull far. "Don't stop," he said quietly.

Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew's head. "Let's go upstairs," he told him. He got a small nod and took one of Matthew's hands.

As soon as they were in Matthew's room and the door was closed, Gilbert pounced. Matthew was under him as he nipped and sucked at the pale neck, undoing the buttons of the boy's vest and shirt as he did. He smirked a little when sucking on what appeared to be a soft spot earned him a pretty little moan and a beat red Matthew.

He pushed the vest and shirt off, watching Matthew's reactions to everything to make sure he wasn't scaring him off or anything. Once those were off, his turned his attacks to his chest. He licked and bit over Matthew's collarbone and down to a nipple.

"Ah!" Matthew arched when Gilbert took a nub into his mouth and sucked. Gilbert sucked on one while he pinched and twisted the other with his fingers. He switched to give each the same attentions, Matthew squirming a bit under him.

He continued moving his mouth down until he was met with the black slacks. He looked up and caught Matthew's gaze as he moved his open mouth over the blonde's obvious erection. He was pleased by the sharp gasp and shudder he got from Matthew.

He sat back again and pulled his shirt off and kicked his pants off. He saw Matthew's eye look at the bulge in his boxers. He smirked to himself and caught the blonde's attention again by undoing and pulling his slacks down. Matthew was panting and was somewhat propped up on his arms. He watched what Gilbert did despite the heat coursing through his blood.

Matthew bit his lip as Gilbert slowly pulled his underwear off last, the albino keeping eye contact with him until the fabric was off and gone.

"G-Gil," he moaned when Gilbert wrapped his hand around his member and gave him a few strokes. He gasped and cried, "Gilbert!" when Gilbert ducked down and took the length into his mouth.

He rolled his tongue over the head and sucked, taking more in until his lips reached the base. Matthew had lost all thought process, only feeling pleasure. He didn't say anything when Gilbert set three fingers against his lips. He just took them into his mouth and sucked.

Gilbert moaned at the sight before him, which made Matthew let out a whine-like sound as the vibrations moved through his length. Gilbert took the fingers from his mouth and slowly pushed one into Matthew's entrance. The blonde didn't even notice since he had sucked on his member as he did that.

He moved the one finger in and out of him until he felt him loosen up enough to add a second. Matthew did react to that, but a quick, hard suck to his length had him relaxing quicker. Gilbert continued with that method until he had three fingers stretching the blonde out.

Matthew arched and cried out when Gilbert rubbed against something inside him. The albino just smirked around him and pressed against it again. "A-Ah! Gil. . . Don't. I'm going to. . .AH!" Gilbert ignored him and kept stimulating him until he came in his mouth. He swallowed around him and pulled back to sit up above him.

Matthew was panting heavily as he got over his first orgasm. He whined a little when Gilbert removed his fingers. Gilbert moved to toss his boxers off and leaned over him. "Relax, Birdie," he told him gently as he positioned himself at Matthew's entrance.

At the small nod, he thrust in completely. Matthew's arms sprung around his neck and tightly gripped his back, scratching him. Gilbert didn't move, gritting his teeth at how TIGHT Matthew was. He set his head on Matthew's shoulder as he waited for the blonde to adjust.

After waiting a few minutes, and feeling Matthew relax, he tried moving his hips. For Matthew, it still hurt, but the pain started to fade the more he moved. He gasped a little as sudden pleasure spiked up his spine.

Gilbert shifted to hit that spot again and thrust a little harder. Matthew cried out in complete pleasure. His nails were still in Gilbert's back, but the albino didn't mind. He caught Matthew's lips in another kiss as he continued to thrust into his pleasure spot.

Matthew held on as he tried to keep up, but his mind was completely hazed over in pleasure. "G-Gil-bert," he moaned out.

Gilbert groaned at the tone in his lover's voice as he licked Matthew's neck. His hand went around Matthew's length again, stroking along with the movement of his hips. He thrived in the pretty little moans and cries he drew from the blonde's lips.

Matthew whimpered a bit when Gilbert went faster. "G-Gil," he gasped. "I. . .I. . ."

"Come on, Mattie," Gilbert told him, looking into his eyes.

Matthew looked at him through lidded eyes before his head shot back, his back arched, and he just about screamed his release.

Gilbert moaned as Matthew tightened around him, following him by releasing inside of him.

The albino set his head on Matthew's shoulder, laying over him as they caught their breath. Gilbert moved after a few minutes to lean over the blonde and look at him. Matthew blinked up at him and smiled a little.

"Je t'aime, Gilbert," he said quietly.

Gilbert smiled back and kissed him again. "Ich liebe dich, Mattie."

They curled up together under Matthew's red sheets, Matthew's head resting over Gilbert's chest and Gilbert's arms around him. He smiled as he dozed off in the other's arms.

**PruCan lemon, yay! XD**

Je t'aime, Ich liebe dich – I love you, I love you too (French and German)


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the second part of the ending and the last chapter. Again, I apologize for the wait. . .**

Arthur could hear Francis humming as he moved around to finish cleaning. Everyone else had gone home, and the cop did see Matthew leave with Gilbert after that ever so obvious kiss on the dance floor. He could guess, by the happy smile and constant humming, that Francis was perfectly fine with that. If anything, he was as happy as his son.

He jumped a little when Francis came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He turned his head to look at him and was surprised yet again when Francis kissed him.

He blinked blankly when the other pulled away and said, "Merci, Arthur."

It took a second of thinking for any words to come to mind. "For what? I didn't do anything."

Francis chuckled. "You did do something. You helped me when I needed it."

Arthur shrugged, looking away with a small blush. "It was nothing, Frog. Don't overthink it."

Another chuckle. "Of course, mon amour."

Francis move to pull away again when Arthur caught his arm. He turned to face him, looking up at him. He leaned up a little to return the surprise kiss from a minute ago. Francis leaned into him, his arms going back around his waist.

"You know I love you," Francis said against his lips.

Arthur looked up at him. "I know," he said quietly.

Francis took his lips again, pressing a little more. Arthur let him in, partially wondering to himself why. Once Francis's tongue rubbed along his, though, he told his mind to just shut up. He gripped the front of Francis's shirt and pulled them together.

Francis took that as the invitation it was a pressed Arthur against the wall, officially ravaging his mouth with his tongue. Arthur's hands moved up to Francis's hair, lightly tugging as the Frenchman bit his lower lip. His head tilted to the side as Francis moved to his neck. He wrapped his arms completely around his shoulders.

Francis's hands moved down his sides to his hips, and then down his legs and back up to rest on his hips again. He paused in his attack of the cop's neck and kissed his cheek. He wasn't really sure if Arthur wanted this or not.

Arthur, sensing the doubt, cupped Francis's cheek in his hand and kissed him. "Again, don't overthink it."

Francis smiled and took his hand, pulling him back to his office in the back of the restaurant. He gently pushed Arthur onto his couch and lay over him, kissing him again. He worked at the buttons on Arthur's shirt as Arthur did the same for his.

He moved his head down to lick, nip and kiss the skin his hands revealed. He paid special attentions to Arthur's nipples, sucking on them and lightly worrying the nubs between his teeth. Arthur moaned, arching sharply up into him. He hooked a leg around Francis's waist and pulled their hips together, gaining moans from both of them.

Francis bit and sucked Arthur's neck as he pushed his shirt off and went to work on doing the same with his pants. Arthur tugged on Francis's shirt until he could toss it aside. He pulled the Frenchman into a hard kiss when said man stuck his hand into his pants and wrapped around his shaft. He moaned deeply against his lips.

"Francis," he breathed when they parted again, panting.

"Hm?" Francis was already back to work at his neck, marking him and making his shudder.

"Don't. . . ah! . . . Don't tease!" He tightly gripped the other man's shoulders as he was stroked into complete arousal.

Francis moved his head up to look at him. "I have waited a long time for this, Arthur," he said gently.

They locked eyes. Arthur moved a hand to Francis's cheek and offered a shy smile. He'd never admit it, though. "I won't make you wait as long again."

Francis softly smiled back at him and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck. When they pulled away, Francis sat up to push his pants off. Of course he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He pulled Arthur up into his lap so the cop was straddling him, sort of looking down at him, after pulling the Brit's underwear off.

Arthur blushed and looked off to the side. Francis turned his head back towards him with a finger under his chin. "You are beautiful mon cher," he told him. It made Arthur's blush darken.

Francis kissed him again, soft and sweet and coaxing. Arthur easily opened his mouth for him and rubbed their tongues together. Francis's hands ran over Arthur's skin, over his sides, back, hips, and down his butt cheeks. Arthur jumped at that, but slowly relaxed against Francis.

"I don't have anything to make this easier," Francis said softly, going back to kissing Arthur's neck. It seemed that once the initial flurry was over, he could focus on making this great for his soon to be lover.

"Just go slow," Arthur said, just as soft. His arms moved to lightly grip Francis's hair.

Francis nodded. He kissed and sucked on Arthur's collarbone as he circled a finger around his entrance. The other hand was gripping a cheek and pulling it to expose the opening. Arthur bit his lip.

His breath slightly hitched as the first finger was pushed into him. It barely hurt as Francis moved it around inside him. A second was added when he had somewhat relaxed and he winced. Francis took a nipple back into his mouth as a distraction as he slowly moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. He kept his movements slow to get Arthur used to it with as little pain as possible. He kissed the cop's cheek.

Arthur tensed when the third was added. Francis shushed him gently, his other hand stroking the cop's member again. With both side being stimulated, Arthur was able to eventually relax.

He knew it was going to hurt at first when Francis pulled his fingers out. The Frenchman was defiantly a lot bigger than three fingers. He moved off of Francis's lap to his knees in front of him.

"Arth-ur!" He cut the man's protest off by taking the tip of the chef's length into his mouth. He laved at the tip with his tongue. Francis moaned deeply above him, lightly taking a handful of the cop's hair in his hand.

Arthur moved his head down slowly, taking in more of his member until he had as much as he could in his mouth. He started moving his head again, trying to use his tongue to make it better. He wasn't all that great at this. Francis didn't seem to mind, as he was panting and moaning above him.

Eventually, the long haired male tugged Arthur's head back and brought him up for another kiss. As he kissed his love senseless, his carefully pushed his hips down over his length. Arthur immediately tensed, making Francis stopped.

"Relax, mon amour," he told him softly as he rubbed the cop's back with one hand. The other steadied a hip. He kissed his cheeks and neck, pecking his lips a few times as well.

Slowly but surely, Arthur let his weight sink him down until Francis was completely inside him. They stopped to adjust. Arthur had his head on Francis's shoulder as he panted and tried to get used to the feeling of the other man's length inside him. Francis was muttering some nonsense French in his ear.

When Arthur moved to look at him, he nearly lost his breath. There was just so much love and adoration in Francis's blue eyes aimed at his own green. He leaned down to kiss him again, softly and lovingly.

Arthur braced himself on Francis's shoulders and his knees on the couch on either side of Francis's hips. He started slowly moving over him, up and down. Francis let out a quiet groan, gripping Arthur's hips to help steady him.

Their pace built up until Arthur was crying out harshly at every downward thrust that Francis met with an upward thrust.

"O-OH!" He moaned. "Fuck, Francis!"

Francis groaned. He pulled Arthur into another kiss. This one was a little sloppier due to their movements as Francis continually thrust up into Arthur. Arthur could only gasp and moan as the Frenchman plundered his mouth with his tongue and hit his sweet spot hard with each movement of his hips.

Arthur had to pull away to breathe. He didn't get much breath in as he rode Francis, though. Each breath came out as a gasp or moan or sometimes both. He was in ecstasy. Francis knew exactly where to touch and how and. . .

"Ah!" Arthur moaned when Francis's hand wrapped tightly around his member. Francis stroked him along with their thrusts until Arthur felt a coil of heat form in his stomach. "F-Fran-cis! I-I'm close!"

"Me too mon cher," Francis moaned, licking Arthur's neck. "Vous êtes tout simplement trop parfait."

Arthur had no idea what he said, but for once the way French rolled off his tongue made him shiver.

Arthur couldn't last much longer and came with a loud shout. His back arched and he tightened around Francis. That tightening caused the other blonde to fill him with his own release. Francis tightly gripped Arthur's hip until both relaxed and slumped after riding out their orgasms.

Arthur slumped forward to lean against Francis's chest as he attempted to breathe right again. "Bloody hell," he said quietly.

Francis chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest that Arthur rested his head on. He hugged Arthur tight. "Je t'aime, Arthur."

Now that, Arthur knew. He smiled a little. "Love you too, Frog."

Francis laughed a little again. "Let us go home. I will let you use my bath."

"You're carrying me," Arthur said simply and tiredl, Arthur."

Now that, Arthur knew. He smiled a little. "Love you too, Frog."

Francis laughed a little again. "Let us go home. I will let you use my bath."

"You're carrying me," Arthur said simply and tiredly.

"I will," Francis promised, kissing Arthur's head. "Je vais vous gâter jusqu'à ce que vous êtes fatigué de moi."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Stupid frog." Arthur lightly kissed Francis's cheek.

**Honestly, I'm not very pleased with this chapter. I feel that it was too rushed. For some reason, I had a hard time writing something good for FrUk. . . I hope you guys still liked my story though ****, and thanks to everyone for reading!**

Vous êtes tout simplement trop parfait - You are just too perfect

Je vais vous gâter jusqu'à ce que vous êtes fatigué de moi - I will pamper you until you are tired of me


End file.
